


The things Mary Sue accidentally saw when she was so not snooping.

by Vesta (Biggelois)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Vesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night shifts at the motel can be seriously long. Mary Sue is bored, until the the new guests arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things Mary Sue accidentally saw when she was so not snooping.

The night shifts really sucked. Mary Sue tried to get comfortable on the rickety chair behind the counter. She sighed deeply. Talk about shitty life. Night porter at a sleazy motel where even the TV was broken. But you did what you had to do to make ends meet.   
The low rumble of a car engine woke her from the dull numbness. Probably just another dirt bag wanting to rent by the hour, coming in with his 'niece'.

The guy that walked in was no dirt bag. Dirty, yes, he had black streaks on is face and was covered in dust. There was a bruise forming on his cheek and he limped a little. But hot dang, he looked good under all the grime.

Mary Sue pulled herself up from the slump and pushed her tits out without thinking. He had the greenest eyes, and when he flashed her a smile, Mary Sue thought she would faint. Something this handsome hadn't entered the motel in like forever. She wouldn't have problems at all with washing his back. He could need it, definitely, Mary Sue could smell sweat and smoke and something bitter on him.

"Got any rooms available?" Even his voice was sexy and Mary Sue shivered at the raspy tone. Hell, yeah, she could wash him any day.

She giggled. "Sure, for how long?" She was on the verge of asking if he needed anything extra but before she got her nerves together a honk interrupted her.

The guy frowned and cast a sour glance over his shoulder. "We're staying the night at least. One room, two queens."

Mary Sue looked over his shoulder and there in the car sat another guy. She could see the grumpy face from where she stood and felt a pang of pity for gorgeous. The guy in the car was just as filthy and she wondered briefly what on earth they could have been up too. But he was pretty too in a puppy kind of way with brown hair flopping over his forehead. Her finger suddenly itched with the need to push the hair back and stroke over the slightly pouting lower lip.

An impatient tap on the counter brought her attention back to gorgeous. He still had the frown in place and looked decidedly unhappy. He held a credit card out to her. "This should cover until tomorrow," he said.

Mary Sue took the card and filled in the form as fast as she could. She had the feeling that even if he was lovely, you did not want to annoy this man. "There you go, Mr.Sambora," she tried a smile at him but got a grimace in response.

"I'll stop by tomorrow if we're staying longer," Mr. Sambora said, snatched the key and stomped out. The fact that he managed to get the tires to squeal was only a confirmation on how irritated he was. Mary Sue sat back on the chair. Those two were something to think about. Something was out off the ordinary with them. No to mention that aside from the sour faces, they both were the hottest she had seen in a long time.

A couple of hours later she couldn't stand it any longer. Her imagination had been working overtime and she was both hot and bothered. She couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Sambora naked, what he would look like. She could bet her little finger that he wasn't flabby anywhere.

Mary Sue put up the 'be right back' sign and locked the door behind her. She just had to go see if there was something going on in room 43, there was no harm in that, taking a stroll to stretch her legs. If someone saw her she could say that she checked the soft drink automat, there had been complaints.

She walked up to the window, the room itself was facing towards the back lot and there was not likely that she would be seen. The lights were on in the room, the window was slightly ajar and the frilly curtain only partly closed. She tiptoed as close as she dared and peeked in.

She didn't know what she had expected, guns perhaps, or them both drunk or sleeping. She had not expected the brown haired guy naked on the bed. He wasn't dirty anymore, she could see drops of water on his chest so he must be fresh out off the shower.

He was stretched out, long legs spread. Mary Sue's breath caught in her throat when she looked lower and saw what he was handling. Brown hair was holding his cock, a very hard cock, jacking it slowly. His other hand was between his legs and she could see his fingers moving. He was flushed, mouth half open, the grumpy face was gone Mr. Sambora was nowhere to be seen. Brown hair's hips canted up from the bed and she saw how deep he had his fingers buried in his ass.

Mary Sue groaned. So effing typical, they were gay. Fucking each other. No chance for her then to knock on the door and offer a back rub. Damn it to hell!

"Dean!" the shout had her jumping. Dean? Who was that? The credit card said Richie Sambora and she doubted that Brown hair called his own name just like that.

"Dean, come on! Are you gonna spend the night in there?"

Sambora, or Dean, whatever, came out from the bathroom and hallelujah! He was naked too. And hard. And muscles, not flabby at all. Mary Sue had to look away for a moment unless she was going to faint from overheating.

"Sammyyy," Dean drawled. So that was Brown hair's name. Sammy. Mary Sue rolled the name in her mouth. It sounded right, he looked like a Sammy. But fake names? Were they lovers forced to secrecy because of society's prejudice? Forced to hide their love in by the hour motels? This was so cool, forbidden love in her little motel. Proper forbidden love, mind you, not the icky kind. She sighed and was on her way to walk back to the office. It wasn't right to intrude like this on them, this might be their only chance for a long time to have time together. But before she could turn away, Dean got over to the bed. And she had no shame, she had to see.

"You want it, Sammy?" Dean stood by the foot of the bed, hand on his own hard cock, mirroring Sammy's moves. "Want me to fuck you? Spread you wide and fuck you deep?" He grazed his fingers over the wet head of his cock, Mary Sue could see how it glistened, all red and hard.

Sammy, poor thing, spread his legs wider, offering up and the moan reached all the way through the window. "Yeah, please. Like now. See, I'm all ready for you."

Dean hummed and climbed up on the bed, between Sammy's legs. "Gotta show me some more, baby. Show me how ready you are." He put his hand on Sammy's, pushing two fingers in next to the one already in Sammy's ass. Mary Sue had to fan herself, 'cause that was hot. Seeing how their fingers moved in and out, hearing Sammy's groans when Dean pushed deep and twisted their fingers. But didn't it hurt? Couldn't be too bad, what with the noises Sammy made.

Mary Sue thought she would faint again when Dean bent down and practically inhaled Sammy's cock. She hadn't thought that to be possible, to swallow so much. And Sammy was not little. Dean didn't stop until he had his nose buried in the curly hair though. He was slurping, like he was sucking a lollipop. She really should go, seriously. This was so bad, peeping like this. Lift foot, turn around, walk away. It would have worked if Dean hadn't pulled off Sammy's cock with the obscenest noise she had ever heard, slid their fingers out and made Sam whimper.

The slap he landed on Sammy's thing must have stung but Sammy just groaned again. "Ass up, sweetheart," Dean said, and damn it again, his voice had a totally gravelly tone to it. Made shivers run up and down her spine. "Come on, move it."

This wasn't the first time they did this, that was obvious. Sammy was up on his knees in a heart beat, bracing himself on the head board. And Dean just mounted. Up behind him and all the way in, in one stroke.

The headboard banged against the wall and she tried to think if there was anyone in the next room. Shouldn't be, if she remembered right. Good thing that, they were moving in sync, thrust, push, groan and she bet there would be marks in the wall behind the bed once they were done. They didn't make much noises though, cut off gasps and groans, hadn't the window been ajar she wouldn't have been able to hear them.

It was like watching a dance. Bodies glistening with sweat, one wrapped around the other, flushed faces and strong hands gripping and holding. Sammy turned his head towards the window so she could see him. There was a look of pure bliss on his face. No discomfort, like the grimace she knew she made sometimes when Joe got too rough. Dean had is face buried in Sammy's neck, nosing the soft hair, biting, licking.

Even more of a dance when Dean sat back and pulled Sammy with him, seating him on his lap. The change in angle and depth had Sammy exhaling in a whoosh. Mary Sue could really hear how deep Dean reached when Sammy sat on his lap like that. Then it got only better, not that she had watched any gay porn before but hot dang again! Sammy spread his legs even wider, supporting himself on Dean's knees, swiveling like he had a set of independent ball bearings in his hips.

Dean's hand caught him around the jaw, pulling his mouth toward his own for a messy, sloppy kiss. More tongues licking than kissing, slipping and slithering around, biting at each other. All the while Sammy's hip churned up and down on Dean's cock. The rest of his body unmoving, held in check by Dean's hand and tongue, but fucking himself without restraint on the hard flesh spearing him. The noises had grown louder, Mary Sue could really hear the groans and the moans from them. Dean's free hand clamped down on Sammy's cock and that almost had her done without touching herself.

Spilled bits of talking reached her through the window, "You want it , baby? Ride it. Take it. All for you baby." And Sammy didn't balk at that, he just worked himself harder on Dean's lap. Taking more, deeper, taking it all.

Dean sat still, letting Sammy do all the work, fucking himself on Dean, meeting hand or cock whichever way he moved, and they were still kissing, Sammy had loped an arm around Dean's neck to keep him in place.

Sammy got louder and for that Mary Sue was grateful, she could not keep her own moans in any longer. She had a tight grip on the windowsill and didn't know how to let go, if she did she would surely fall over.

The moans from inside turned louder, Sammy was riding Dean's lap, like any cowboy would ride a bucking bronco. The pants grew harsher and when Dean bit, really fucking bit, Sammy's neck, digging his teeth in, Sammy came. He sat down hard enough for Mary Sue to hear the slap of skin on skin as his ass met Dean's thighs. And never had she seen anything like that. He shot all over the place, the wall, the bed, Dean's hand around his cock. Spontaneous orgasm without touching herself, that Mary Sue had read about but never experienced before. Dean finished just a second after her, pushing hard enough to make Sammy lift off his knees and almost smack his head in the wall.

Mary Sue stood panting, eternally grateful for the windowsill that kept her on her two feet. She had never in her life imagined anything like this, no less expected to see it. Thank god for forbidden love. But she had the decency to turn away when they toppled over, tangle of arms and legs trying to get comfortable. She could hear the soft sounds of kissing when she finally turned away and made her way back to the office.

That had been one hell of a ride even if she hadn't participated. Joe had some serious demands to answer up to in the very soon coming future. Mary Sue made her wobbly way back to the office and removed the sign. She would be in for the rest of the night shift. In but not really present. And who the hell could blame her after seeing that?

 

The night was quiet and she was left alone with her thoughts. Lovely thoughts, filled with what she had seen and what her stampeding imagination could provide. When the morning and the end of her shift was due, she just sat there, on the rickety chair, smiling.

She startled awake when the door opened. In walked Sammy, at a quarter to eight.

"Morning Miz," he said. Mary Sue didn't know what to say. She didn't have to say anything as it turned out. "Can you recommend somewhere to get some decent coffee?" Sammy asked and smiled at her.

She shouldn't get that bothered by a customer smiling at her in the morning, fifteen minutes before she could get home and sleep, but this one…He was special. She forced her voice into action and directed him to Sandy's just down the road. Sammy gave her a blinding smile and you know, anyone could have killed for those dimples. Mary Sue took a deep breath and pushed her tits out again. Mr. Sambora was hot, damn it, and add that to the dimples and the face he made when he came to the equation and any girl would have her knickers in a twist. Mary Sue's was so knotted up it wasn't fun anymore. Joe wouldn't know what hit him when she got her hands on him later on.

"Oh, by the way, we're staying another night. Please charge the same card, will you?" And there was that smile again and Mary Sue just melted. Killer smile. Who on god's sacred earth could say no to that? Even when the card had come back invalidated? She couldn't anyway. Hell to sort with the manager later on but some things were worth a little suffering for. She just smiled back at him and said it was OK.

Another blinding smile and he was on the way out. But just before he left he stopped and turned towards her again. "Did you enjoy the show last night", he asked. And then the fucker winked at her. Winked! Mary Sue just could just not breathe.


End file.
